<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>test drive by luvyounie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649892">test drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie'>luvyounie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut, filming during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The red light was on, the camera lens focused on them and it really dawned on Taeyong that there was going to be a video of them fucking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>test drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Jen’s artwork where you can see <a href="https://twitter.com/taeyongseoft/status/1329053551889326082?s=21">here</a>! Thank you for inspiring this mess💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny just purchased a new camera, it was a sleek canon camera with different sets of lens and a tripod. He saved up almost a month of paychecks to be able to buy it since his old camera broke in the hands of his clumsy younger brother, Mark, who promised to bring it back safely from his church retreat. That obviously didn’t happen. </p>
<p>But he was due for a new one anyways. His old camera was a gift from his father almost six year ago and as much as he treasured it, the old wear and tear had got to it where the flash had stopped working and the shutter would occasionally get stuck. He would bring it to the shop to get it fixed, but the money he had to shell out for each repair would put a dent in his wallet, so he figured to just save up for a new one in the end. </p>
<p>The new camera worked like a charm and he was pleased with how his pictures had turned out. He had tested his camera on random objects around his house, at the park outside his apartment complex, and of course, on his pretty boyfriend, Taeyong. </p>
<p>His memory card was around 80% filled with just shots of Taeyong at different times of the day; in the early morning while he was still asleep in Johnny’s arms, while he made breakfast for the both of them, while he sat on the couch watching dramas and bawled his eyes out, while he tended to their plants. Johnny enjoyed capturing Taeyong and it doesn’t matter if whatever he was doing was mundane, he still came out gorgeous.</p>
<p>Taeyong was embarrassed the first few times Johnny whipped his new camera out to take some test shots of him, not used to being caught off guard by a camera shoved in his face. But Johnny always reassured him, saying that he looked so pretty and that it was for his eyes only. Taeyong trusted him and as time went by, he got used to the clicking sound of the camera going off in the background as Johnny took another picture of him. </p>
<p>It was safe to say that Taeyong was Johnny’s muse, someone that he wanted to show off to the world but also keep him a secret from everyone else. Taeyong had been in a few of Johnny’s portrait shots for his assignments, but other than that, Johnny liked to keep Taeyong to himself.</p>
<p>All the pictures Johnny had taken were stored in a file on his desktop and if he had the time, he would go in and edit them even though truth be told, most of the pictures he took of Taeyong barely needed editing. After taking pictures for a straight week, he figured that he wanted to try out the video function of the camera. </p>
<p>Johnny preferred pictures over film but it wouldn’t hurt to give the video function a try. He lamented over what he wanted to take a video of. It doesn’t have to be anything spectacular because it was only a test drive. He could go down to the park and film the ducks in the pond or do a quick run around the neighborhood. </p>
<p>He had his camera in his hand, mindlessly pacing around the living room when he heard the front door open and Taeyong walked in with bags of groceries. He was wearing one of Johnny’s old high school sweaters that was one size too big for him, the heavy bag that he was carrying in one arm was tugging the neckline down and exposing his collarbone. </p>
<p>Now something so simple shouldn’t set him off, but it was Taeyong and maybe Johnny was horny, but he’d got a new idea. </p>
<p>“Hey baby,” Johnny said, setting his camera down on the table and grabbing a few bags from Taeyong and putting it on their kitchen counter. He pressed a kiss tothe crown of his boyfriend’s head, watching Taeyong place the rest of the groceries on the floor and once he was empty handed, Johnny wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist and pulled him to his chest.</p>
<p>“What are you doing,” Taeyong huffed.</p>
<p>“Play with me,” Johnny muttered against Taeyong’s neck.</p>
<p>“But I need to put away the food.”</p>
<p>“We can do that later.”</p>
<p>With that, Johnny picked Taeyong up and sat him on the counter before stepping in between his legs. His arms caged in Taeyong’s hips and with Taeyong being elevated on a higher platform, Johnny was looking up at him with a little smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>Taeyong sighed, knowing there was no way to change Johnny’s mind when he was like this. He definitely wasn’t against whatever Johnny had in mind though, so he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and pulled him in closer until their faces were just centimeters apart.</p>
<p>“You’re doing the dishes for the rest of the week,” Taeyong muttered before pressing a chaste kiss to Johnny’s plush lips.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” Johnny replied before reconnecting their lips. It was easy to coax Taeyong’s mouth open and let his tongue slide in. His mouth was hot as their tongues tangled together and Taeyong was already whining.</p>
<p>Johnny prided himself in being able to rile Taeyong quickly up, whether it was through subtle touches or soft kisses. It was always a pleasure to see Taeyong’s cheek flushed and mouth agape as he panted for more.</p>
<p>“Can we take this to the bedroom? The counter is cold,” Taeyong said as he fidgeted on his table.</p>
<p>Johnny hoisted Taeyong up, one arm supporting Taeyong’s thighs. The other was startled at the sudden motion, Taeyong clinging onto his boyfriend so he doesn’t fall. This was an attractive point for Taeyong, Johnny’s strength, and being able to lift him up with such ease always made his tummy flutter.</p>
<p>Johnny made his way out of the kitchen, stopping by the living room to pick up his camera that he left on the table. With his hands full, he pushed open the bedroom door with his hip, walked to the edge of their bed and then dropped Taeyong down. He landed with an <em>oof </em>and threw a glare at Johnny who just sheepishly smiled at him.</p>
<p>“What’s with the camera,” Taeyong asked as he watched Johnny set the device on his tripod.</p>
<p>“Oh nothing… just an idea came to mind,” Johnny said almost too nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Taeyong was silent for a bit before carefully inquiring, “... What idea?” </p>
<p>“A fun and exciting one.”</p>
<p>“Are you suggesting that we fuck on camera,” Taeyong deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Hey, it was you that said it, not me,” Johnny said, putting his hands up in a defensive manner as he finished setting up the camera.</p>
<p>Taeyong just shook his head in disbelief as Johnny walked back to the bed and climbed on top of him. He started pressing kisses on Taeyong’s forehead before moving down to his eyelids, then his nose, then his cheek before licking at his lips. </p>
<p>“Are you ok with that though? Cause if you’re not, I’ll totally stop it now and discard -“</p>
<p>Johnny’s words were cut off as Taeyong leaned up to give him a heated kiss.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you’re ruining the mood,” Taeyong murmured against the other’s lips. </p>
<p>Johnny could only chuckle before Taeyong went back in to devour his lips, licking at the roof of his mouth. Taeyong was always a good kisser and Johnny was always weak for Taeyong. Weak for his gentle gaze, his loving caresses and his sweet words. Johnny would do anything for Taeyong.</p>
<p>Johnny slid a hand up Taeyong’s (his) sweater, smoothing a palm over his warm, soft skin. His fingers made its way towards Taeyong’s chest, his thumb circling around his nipple. Taeyong whined softly against Johnny’s lips, body arching at the teasing touch, a signal that he wanted more. </p>
<p>He pushed the sweater up until it bunched underneath Taeyong’s arms, exposing his torso. When Taeyong was turned on, he would go red from the face down and Johnny always thought it was the cutest thing even though Taeyong would get embarrassed about it from time to time. </p>
<p>Johnny was quick to wrap his lips around Taeyong’s nipple, laving at the little nub until it became perky in his mouth. He had his fingers twisting and tugging at the other nipple and he could sense how desperate Taeyong was as he tried to hold back his moans.</p>
<p>“Hey, let me hear you,” Johnny said.</p>
<p>“B-But the camera.” Taeyong was a little self conscious that there was a camera filming them, recording every little noise and movement. It was so different from getting his picture taken as this was much more intimidating.</p>
<p>“You know I’ll never show anyone.”</p>
<p>“I-I know, but still… I’m a little embarrassed,” Taeyong admitted. </p>
<p>Johnny could tell his body was a bit tense than usual.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll make sure that you’ll forget the camera was ever there,” Johnny stated before going back to assaulting Taeyong’s sensitive nipples. A choked moan escaped from Taeyong’s mouth as Johnny bit down on the nub, leaving behind teeth indents on his skin.</p>
<p>He was gradually getting hard, slowly starting to feel slightly restricted as his pants got tighter. Taeyong reached down to fumble with his belt, impatiently trying to tug it out of the loops. Johnny decided to help him, unbuckling the belt and undoing his pants for him before pushing it down to his ankles. Taeyong threw off the sweater in a haste, dropping it to the ground.</p>
<p>It was such a wonderful sight to see Taeyong all worked up for him, his body trembling at the slightest brush. His skin was so delicate and unmarred, but Taeyong knows at the end of this, he would be covered in bruises and love marks. He couldn’t wait to run his fingers over those marks later in the day, pressing his fingers in them and relishing the sweet ache. </p>
<p>Johnny curled his long fingers around Taeyong’s cock, stroking him in a slow manner just to keep him alert. Taeyong breathed out a groan, canting his hips up into Johnny’s fist but Johnny kept a hand on Taeyong’s waist to ground him.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of you, Yong,” Johnny said, kissing at his sternum.</p>
<p>He knows all the sensitive places on Taeyong’s body like it was the back of his hand. It was the spot behind Taeyong’s ears, the dip in his collarbone, his lower back, his waist, and especially his inner thighs that Johnny had grown to love nibbling at. He brought one leg up to hook his knee at his shoulder and he started to ghost his lips at his thigh.</p>
<p>Taeyong trembled helplessly as Johnny continued to work his hand up and down his cock. Johnny was mouthing at Taeyong’s thigh, wet and sloppy as he sucked at the skin and left behind a bruise that would soon blossom into many more as Johnny bit down at the sensitive area. </p>
<p>Taeyong was leaking all over Johnny’s hand, soft ’<em>ah, ah, ah’</em>s leaving his mouth as Johnny swiped a thumb over the head of his cock. Johnny moved away from his thigh, his lips hovering above Taeyong’s hard dick. His warm breath ghosted over his sensitive tip and his body broke into shivers. He pursed his lips and took the head of his dick into his mouth, sucking the juices that were flowing out.</p>
<p>Taeyong cried out, digging his fingers into Johnny’s hair as his soft tongue circled around his cock head over and over again. His back arched up at the pleasure as he tried to push Johnny’s head down to take more of him in. But Johnny wasn’t about to let Taeyong take the reins from him that easily, so he pulled off him and Taeyong groaned at the loss of Johnny’s warm mouth.</p>
<p>“Easy there,” Johnny chuckled. “What do you want? My fingers or mouth?”</p>
<p>“I-I… don’t know,” Taeyong groaned, his mind too jumbled from the pleasure.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll choose.”</p>
<p>Johnny reached over to their side table to pull out the half used pink bottle of strawberry lube. Taeyong had brought it a couple of weeks ago, thinking that it would be a fun edition to their bedroom activities but the strawberry flavor was too artificial for their liking and a bit too sticky, but it was too much of a waste to throw away.</p>
<p>He uncapped the bottle and squeezed out a liberal amount onto his hand, the strawberry scent already permeating the air around them. He pressed two fingers at Taeyong’s rim, gently massaging at his entrance before sinking into the soft, tight heat. Taeyong let out a hum of delight as Johnny’s fingers opened him up, working in a third finger and spreading him.</p>
<p>“Love your fingers,” Taeyong moaned out, rocking his hips down on the digits inside him. Johnny’s long fingers were pressing at all the right spots inside of him, his fingertips rubbing at his walls so deliciously.</p>
<p>“I’m ready, I’m ready Johnny. Put your cock in me now,” Taeyong demanded.</p>
<p>Johnny snickered as his needy boyfriend, he was pretty sure the other had already forgotten the camera filming them. He was definitely storing this in his collection, perfect wanking material for when Taeyong was away. Maybe he would send a copy to Taeyong if he wanted one, but he knows his boyfriend would be too embarrassed to ever watch it.</p>
<p>He pulled his fingers out of Taeyong’s hole, watching it clench around nothing and he couldn’t wait to fill it back up with his cock. He pushed his pants down to his knees, his hard cock springing out and slapping against his stomach. Taeyong watched him cover his cock with the rest of the lube left on his hand, his mouth watering at the slight.</p>
<p>Taeyong adjusted himself on the bed, spreading his legs wide to tempt Johnny to get inside him quicker. Johnny shuffled closer on his knees, his hands grabbing Taeyong’s waist and lifting his lower half up a bit and fitting his thick cock between his asscheeks. He rocked his cock between Taeyong’s cheeks, rubbing the head teasingly against his puckered hole before slipping away.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh god!</em> Fuck me, Johnny,” Taeyong cried out, sounding frustrated.</p>
<p>“Try again.”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>“Please who?”</p>
<p>Taeyong blushed. They don’t do this that often, but when they do, it left him thoroughly wrecked in the end. </p>
<p>“... Please daddy,” Taeyong muttered shyly.</p>
<p>“Louder.”</p>
<p>He pouted, knowing Johnny clearly heard him and he was doing this just to see how he would react. When he didn't respond, he got a harsh slap to the side of his thigh and he jolted at the stinging pain.</p>
<p>“Louder,” Johnny repeated.</p>
<p>“Daddy, please fuck me,” Taeyong mewled and Johnny seemed satisfied, a smile adorning his lips. He grabbed the base of his cock, guided it to Taeyong’s hole and then pushed in. The groans that they both let out reverberated through their chests as Johnny’s thick length penetrated Taeyong, his seemingly small hole eagerly swallowing up his cock.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Taeyong moaned, head flopping back onto the bed, the toe curling sensation ran through him as he was being filled. Johnny’s cock felt so good inside of him, splitting him open and stuffing him full. <em>God</em>, how he wished he could spend a whole day sat on Johnny’s cock. Maybe he should ask him next time, he was sure Johnny would be into it.</p>
<p>Johnny bottomed out in one stroke, his breath coming out ragged as he took in how debauched Taeyong looked when they barely even started. He let Taeyong get used to his cock before he pulled out a bit and grinded back in. Taeyong’s body shook like a leaf at that, so pretty and sensitive and everything Johnny loved.</p>
<p>Johnny fucked him with vigor, Taeyong’s salacious moans were loud enough that he was pretty sure the camera caught everything. He changed up the pace now and then, keeping Taeyong on his toes and teetering on the verge of orgasm. He could tell with the way Taeyong kept tightening his walls sporadically that he might come soon, but he wasn’t going to let that happen.</p>
<p>He pulled out suddenly, Taeyong gasping at the emptiness. He looked up curiously at Johnny who didn't say anything but manhandled him onto his hands and knees. He pressed a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder blades, pushing his face down onto the pillows and keeping another hand on his hips so that they stayed up. </p>
<p>“Good boy, just like that,” Johnny grunted, satisfied with the new position. At this angle when he pressed his cock back inside, it was much deeper and Taeyong could almost drool at the feeling. </p>
<p>“Feels good daddy,” Taeyong wailed out, rocking his hips back onto the cock. Johnny gave Taeyong a chance to fuck himself on his dick, letting him grind and move however he wanted to before he’d got a hand back on his hips to still him and fuck him at his own pace.</p>
<p>Taeyong was crying out profanities into the pillows, most of his words muffled by the fabric. Johnny fucked him so good that goosebumps rose over his skin and he couldn’t stop quivering.</p>
<p>“Spread more for daddy, baby,” Johnny groaned out. </p>
<p>With a shaky hand, Taeyong reached behind him to grab at one of his cheeks and spread it to the side, allowing Johnny to push in just a bit deeper, grinding right against his prostate. </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck!</em> There! Right there daddy!” Taeyong wailed, pushing his ass flush against Johnny’s hips as he desperately tried to get Johnny even deeper. He lifted his head from the pillows, turning to the side to suck in breaths of air and he was suddenly reminded of the camera capturing everything. The red light was on, the camera lens focused on them and it dawned on him that there was going to be a video of them fucking.</p>
<p>His hole clenched around Johnny’s cock at the thought and he heard Johnny groan out at the sensation. There was a heat building in his stomach as Johnny fucked him silly, his pace ruthless now. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room and he was sure that the camera caught every little thing.</p>
<p>Taeyong’s cock leaked precum onto their sheets, dirtying them but he couldn’t care less. He was so close, he could feel the familiar tingling sensation as the head of Johnny’s cock jabbed against his prostate nonstop. Johnny was pulling his cock out until just the tip was inside of him before fucking back in hard, his body jolting forward and his head barely missing the headboard.</p>
<p>“I’m … I’m gonna - <em>oh</em> - gonna cum John - Daddy! Gonna cum!” Taeyong sobbed out loud, fingers fisted in the sheets, tugging weakly at them.</p>
<p>“Then cum,” Johnny growled, wrapping a loose fist around Taeyong’s cock and with one single stroke had him cumming hard, staining the sheets underneath them. Taeyong shuddered violently through his orgasm, his eyes rolled to the back of his head until he fell boneless onto the bed. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s hole was spasming erratically around Johnny’s cock and one final push into Taeyong made him cum deep inside. He let out a shaky groan as he unloaded inside Taeyong, emptying his balls and painting his walls white with cum. </p>
<p>Taeyong was gaping when Johnny pulled out, his hole ruined and fucked open that the cum Johnny filled him up with poured out. Johnny used his fingers to scoop up the cum before pushing it back inside Taeyong who let out a worn out moan. </p>
<p>They were panting from the exertion, Taeyong especially since he honestly couldn’t feel his limbs at this point. His body was covered in sweat and cum and he couldn’t even get out of bed. He felt the bed move and he turned his head to see Johnny walking over to the camera and turning it off.</p>
<p>“Do you think it turned out good?” Taeyong asked.</p>
<p>“Why? You curious?” Johnny responded with a cheeky grin. Taeyong at least had the energy to roll his eyes at him. </p>
<p>“This is basically my sex tape so I’m allowed to know.”</p>
<p>“I’ll send it to you, don’t worry,” Johnny replied with a wink. “But honestly, how much money do you think we’ll make if we released this?” </p>
<p>His tone was serious yet the mischievous glint in his eyes made it clear that he was joking.</p>
<p>“It better be enough to pay off the rest of the year’s rent or we’re trashing it,” Taeyong replied. </p>
<p>“Oh no, I’m keeping this forever. Unless you’re down to make another one.” Johnny raised his eyebrows in anticipation.</p>
<p>“You fucking thought.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/luvyounie">twt</a><br/> <a href="https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>